


loverboy

by jupitersuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, johnny is clueless about a lot of things, ten needs to talk about his feelings more, this is literally just johnten getting it on in a public bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersuns/pseuds/jupitersuns
Summary: Johnny feels as though they’re doing something they shouldn’t, but Ten feels good on his lap like this, and it can’t possibly be wrong if they’re both into it, right?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	loverboy

They're sitting too close on the leather sofa in a private area in what is supposedly one of the hottest clubs in the Neon Capital of the World, and Ten is complaining because he hasn't gotten to dance with anyone all night. Johnny had seen him turn away several strangers at the bar, but he had kept his mouth shut, knowing not to question his best friend too much when he had alcohol in him. Now though, as Ten opens his mouth to say that it must be because he's woefully unloveable, Johnny decides he has had enough.

“I wish you would stop saying that.” Johnny says this out of self-preservation more than anything, and Ten is quick to retaliate.

“If you kiss me,” Ten says all too slowly, “Then I won’t bring it up again.” Ten's eyes travel to his lips and back up again. _That _stops Johnny dead in his tracks. It's completely out of the blue, and for a split second Johnny gets the thought that Ten had been avoiding those other guys because he had wanted to dance with _him _. He doesn’t feel like unpacking that tonight, and anyway, Ten is hovering above him expectantly. Johnny swallows, throat drier than his phone, and puts a hand on Ten’s chest. He sways with the sudden motion. They’re both a little too drunk for this, Johnny thinks wryly, but the thought seems so far away when Ten is right here, eyes lidded, mouth wet and wanting. He zeroes in on Ten's lips some more, bending his elbow so that the arm between them comes closer, and suddenly Johnny can’t think of one good reason why they shouldn’t be kissing right now. Ten lets out a quiet gasp as Johnny uses his free hand to brush his bangs out of his face.____

____He leans forward, Tentative as ever, and Ten doesn't give him a chance to savor it. He crashes their lips together with a soft sound, and then suddenly Ten is licking into his mouth and pulling him impossibly closer and—wow. He’s so good at this. He tastes like a piña colada, and the way he’s kissing Johnny honestly has him feeling a little light-headed. Ten's hands scramble for purchase and settle in his hair, tugging so harshly it hurts. it should be uncomfortable, but the pain goes straight to his dick (definitely something to explore later), and the moan he lets out is caught in Ten's mouth as he eagerly sucks on Johnny's tongue. Ten's mouth is soft and pliant against his as he kisses him like his sole intention is to steal his oxygen supply, and Johnny really can’t complain as their lips slot together again and again. There's a moment where Ten misses his mouth, and they both giggle, drunk on too many cocktails and each other._ _ _ _

___If Johnny didn’t know better he’d think that Ten was trying to devour him._ _ _

____Following his earlier mishap, Ten shifts his attention from Johnny's mouth to his neck. His lips are hot at the tip of his jawline, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin of Johnny's neck and further down to lick and suck at a spot on his collarbone, hard enough to leave a mark. Again, Johnny feels as though they’re doing something they shouldn’t, but Ten feels good on his lap like this, and it can’t possibly be wrong if they’re both into it, right? He presses his thumbs into Ten's hips and feels him shiver against his neck. “Wanna-“ Ten gasps as Johnny rolls their hips together and leans down to attach their lips once more. He mumbles his words between kisses. “Wanna make you-” he goes in for another kiss. “Wanna make you feel good. Can I?” he leans back to look at Johnny, and even in the dim blue lighting of the club, Johnny can see that his pupils are blown wide, a pretty flush present over his cheeks. Johnny has never been so turned on in his life.___  
_  
  


____They nearly trip over each other trying to get into the club bathroom; Ten hangs off his arm and presses intermittent kisses to his shoulder as they maneuver through the crowd. When they finally make it into an empty stall, Ten immediately drops to his knees and undoes Johnny's belt with practiced fluidity. Johnny is embarrassingly hard, and his erection springs up to rest on his silk button-down._ _ _ _

____Ten stares up at him for a beat too long before wrapping a hand around his length and stroking him slowly, grip tight and perfect. Johnny gasps as Ten leans down to suck gently on his head. His knees go weak for a second, and he has to fight to not stumble into the toilet behind him. Ten holds him steady, mouth hot and wet around him. He works up a steady pace, head bobbing gently as he takes all of Johnny into his mouth like he doesn't have a gag reflex. Johnny risks a look down at Ten— and holy shit, how can one person be this hot?_ _ _ _

____He looks blissed out just from having Johnny’s dick in his mouth, eyes teary and lips slick with spit around him. “I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” Johnny exhales. Ten pops off to lick a fat stripe up the underside of his cock, and Johnny nearly blacks out. “That’s the goal.” he says, voice hoarse from all - this, but Johnny shakes his head. “I want to make you feel good, too.” he says, sincere. Ten stands up and kisses him deep, a silent okay before Johnny is flipping him onto the bathroom door. He does it a little too roughly, and the door rattles a little from the impact. Johnny flushes with embarrassment and Ten lets out this breathy laugh that makes his heart flip. “Easy there, loverboy.” he teases, but then Johnny is sliding his underwear down and thumbing at his hole and he can’t say much at all. “Fuck,” Johnny realizes, “I don’t have any lube on me, _or _a condom.” He silently curses himself for leaving the hotel so poorly equipped for a night out in Vegas of all places. “Back pocket.” Ten says, voice airy, and Johnny follows his instructions to pull both out of his pocket. “Thank you for being so perpetually horny.” He says this as he warms the lube between his fingers. Ten laughs again. “If you don’t shut up and fuck me already...” Johnny does not need to be told twice.___ _ _ _

______He presses a finger into Ten and finds that he’s kind of opened up already, so he quickly adds another. “Fingered myself before leaving.” Ten gasps helpfully, and Johnny’s head goes light again imagining Ten bent over with three of his own fingers inside him, whining into the mattress._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stop imagining when the real thing is right here.” Ten quips and pushes his ass further onto Johnny’s fingers. “You’re so wise...how are you so wise?” Johnny murmurs stupidly, scissoring three fingers and crooking his neck just to see how Ten gapes open for him. Ten's breath has grown heavy over the past couple of minutes, his hands are curled, and his dick is leaking all over the door. Johnny slips on the condom faster than he ever has, before immediately sinking all the way into Ten's tight heat. They both let out a groan, and Johnny faintly registers how disgusting this is._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s not how he imagined his first time with Ten going._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Not that he imagined a first time often, or at all, but there was definitely a bed involved, and maybe rose petals on the carpet, soft music playing...._ _ _ _ _ __

________Ten lets out a low whine, begging him to move, and Johnny grips the shorter man’s soft hips and complies. He fucks him in shallow strokes, in awe at all the pretty little sounds Ten is making. “F-fuck.....” Johnny shudders, overwhelmed already. Ten turns to look at him, eyes lidded, and gasps: “Harder baby, W-wanna feel it tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jesus _._ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

________Johnny readjusts so that he has a better angle, and thrusts upwards once. Ten presses a hand to his mouth and nods vigorously, so Johnny figures he’s doing it right. He works up a harsh rhythm, per Ten's request, and for a while, the only sounds in the bathroom are Tens muffled moans and the obscene slap of skin on skin, lube squelching grossly between them. Ten clenches around him, and that, coupled with the soft _ah ah ah _sounds he’s making are making it impossible for Johnny not to nut immediately. “M’close.” he mumbles miserably into Ten's neck, and the other boy nods. “Me too, so s’close.” he slurs, and the pride at having Ten of all people at a loss for words spurs him on. He’s been neglecting Tens dick all this time, so he reaches around to grip him. He doesn't even get one stroke in before Ten is coming with a shout, cum striping the bathroom door. Johnny follows him shortly, filling out the condom, and then pulling out to roll it off and chuck it on the floor. He'll deal with that later. For now, Ten slumps against the door like all his bones turned to slush, and Johnny holds him to press sloppy kisses over his neck and shoulder. “You’re...unreal.” Johnny says as Tens breathing evens out. Most of the alcohol has burned out of Johnny's system by now, but he still feels so good, hazy with post-orgasm bliss and the warmth of Ten in his arms. Ten, on the other hand, has gone rigid. “I’m gonna go.” he says. His tone washes over Johnny like cold water. “What-yeah okay-” he says, baffled. Ten detaches himself from Johnny and pulls his pants up. “Um.” Ten looks at him like he’s trying to formulate an excuse. “I’m gonna go find Sicheng. So um, don’t look for me.” He says finally, and Johnny is too caught up in trying to decipher his expression to respond before the other boy is gone.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Johnny stares at the condom he left on the floor earlier and heaves out a deep sigh.__________

**Author's Note:**

> four things:  
> -i was peer pressured into posting this  
> -i did not proofread and i’m sorry if it shows  
> -i wanna write a part two i feel like i owe it to johnny  
> -i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
